Forgotten
by Izayon Kiramu
Summary: Some things, when thought to be gone, are not as mislaid as one thinks. But it’s a hard, hard road to retrieving that which has been lost. And maybe behind a certain demon lord’s glacier-like exterior, there’s something truly special. Some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten – An InuYasha fanfic**

**Summary****: Some things, when thought to be gone, are not as mislaid as one thinks. But it's a hard, hard road to retrieving that which has been lost. And maybe behind a certain demon lord's glacier-like exterior, there's something truly special.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own InuYasha. If I come into possession of it, I shall say so. But that is not currently the case. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.**

Chapter One

"_Sesshomaru...I love you." _ Her last words to him resounded in his head. His beautiful mate, now long dead from childbirth. And for nothing – his son had been carried off dead by a hysterical midwife. Miscarriage. Sesshomaru had been naive – he'd expected for the birth to go smoothly, to have a son of his own, finally an heir. His mate, Akane, and himself had gone over names as soon as they knew it was a boy, and finally settled on one. Tadashi, meaning right, correct, honest, truthful... all that he wanted his son to be, and all that was snatched away from his at their deaths.

So Sesshomaru remembered how he had hid his emotions away, and became a glacier with no apparent feeling or compassion. A ruthless killer, he felt he was punishing the world for letting his loved ones die. First his father, now his mate and pup – it was too much for Sesshomaru to take. A demon lord cannot appear vulnerable, so he went the other way and created a near-unbreakable shell around him.

Until Rin. Rin had brought light into his life in the way that nobody ever could. For when she smiled, it was so much like the smile of his Akane, when she had been alive, but with a childish factor to it, that made him want to protect her at all costs, as he would have done to any pup of his own.

Sesshomaru was startled from his reverie by that very child.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" He turned to her, looking across to where Ah-Un was carrying her.

"Yes Rin?" No doubt she had some question for him about their surroundings – she was such an inquisitive child, after all.

"Why does Ah-Un have two heads?"

"Because he is a demon." Sesshomaru informed her.

Rin still looked confused, however. "But Sesshomaru-sama, you are a demon, and you have only one head. Rin does not understand."

It seemed to Sesshomaru that now was the time for a short lecture. "There are many types of demon, Rin. Some do not transform at all, like Ah-Un and the lesser demons that filth like Naraku use for mass attacks. Then there are demons that transform a little, but only in size."

He wanted to give her an example, but did not want to bring the half-breed and his group into the conversation. The cat that travelled with the demon slayer would have been a perfect example. "And then there are higher demons such as myself, who transform between a humanoid appearance, like the one you see now, and the form of a large animal. Do you understand now?"

Rin had seemed to comprehend what he had said fairly well, but a sign of confusion remained in the slight furrowing of her brow.

"Rin has one more question, my lord. What is InuYasha? He doesn't fit into any of the categories you described."

Sesshomaru internally cursed. That hanyou... "This Sesshomaru does not wish to discuss InuYasha, Rin."

"What about Jinenji, then, what is he?" Sesshomaru remembered Jinenji – another half-breed, the son of a healer. He recalled how Rin had healed Jaken with Jinenji's medication. But then that would need further explanation, he realised, as there were also two types of hanyou.

"Jinenji is a hanyou, a half-human, and half-demon. There are two types of hanyou, also – sometimes they are malformed and very different, as is Jinenji, and sometimes they are largely humanoid, but with some animal features, such as..." He cast around for an example, but could find none, save one. He sighed. "Such as InuYasha."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin understands now." Her quiet voice tore at his soul, as he remembered how quiet Akane had been in those final moments. So very subdued, only just hanging on to life. He recalled with anger how the second midwife had tried to prevent him from seeing her, despite the fact that she was obviously dying and wanted to be with him. However, as Sesshomaru thought about it, he felt his forehead crease, and speedily turned his mind to something else to avoid the show of emotion on his face. He was slipping, he knew, his carefully established shield around his emotions crumbling at the hands of this small, insignificant human girl.

But, then again, Rin was not insignificant, he knew that. She was such a wonderful, innocent child. The only light of his life, bringing brightness where there was none. Once again he pulled himself from his thoughts, as he noticed that the sky had darkened somewhat.

"Rin, Jaken, we shall be sleeping here tonight." He gestured at the clearing he had stopped in, having noticed the abundance of springy, comfortable ferns underfoot and the tight overlaying of trees that bent overhead from either side. Sesshomaru could also hear a stream nearby, and was left in no doubt that there would be fish for Rin to eat.

It didn't cross his mind that Jaken would also have fish, and take advantage of the good stopping place. What did occur to him, however, was how the toad had been behaving lately. He had been rude and argumentative with Rin and Ah-Un, been particularly slow to follow any instruction that would benefit Rin...the list continued, and Sesshomaru noticed with growing worry that every little thing had been against Rin. This was a danger to his ward, he knew – Jaken, although pathetic, had his staff, and humans were not resilient to fire as demons were.

Sesshomaru groaned internally. That toad had been nothing but trouble, almost since the day he had been taken on as a retainer. He constantly showed Sesshomaru up, his squawking voice really got on Sesshomaru's nerves and wasn't good for his sensitive ears. The demon lord noted with irritation that another death was partly responsible for having only the toad for a retainer – his faithful bodyguard Masao had died from the poison of a cat demon while he was covering Sesshomaru's back. So many people had died for him...he felt so very guilty.

That same toad's voice broke through his concentration.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is attempting to fish in the river! She may drown, she's such a dim-witted child, and..." He was cut short by a well aimed kick from Sesshomaru.

"Silence, Jaken. I have no objection to Rin fishing. As a matter of fact, go and help her." Sesshomaru ordered his retainer out of his sight, and closed his eyes. It was safe for him to sleep, he knew, as his sensitive ears would continue to listen for danger even as his mind rested. And it would do him good – he had not slept for many centuries after his loved ones died, due to the nightmares. Also, although a demon could get away with that kind of sleep loss, it had begun to affect him concentration. Sesshomaru just hoped that Rin's influence would prevent the nightmares, or at least lessen them.

He was wrong. The nightmares returned with a vengeance.

**AN (Author's Notes):**

**Sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliff-hanger, my readers...look out for the second chapter on Friday! Any reviews, constructive criticism and ideas are gratefully accepted and all reviewers will be thanked in the next chapter. I will also acknowledge it if I use one of your suggestions in any chapter. Thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time:**_ It was safe for him to sleep, he knew, as his sensitive ears would continue to listen for danger even as his mind rested. And it would do him good – he had not slept for many centuries after his loved ones died, due to the nightmares. Also, although a demon could get away with that kind of sleep loss, it had begun to affect his concentration. Sesshomaru just hoped that Rin's influence would prevent the nightmares, or at least lessen them._

_He was wrong. The nightmares returned with a vengeance._

Chapter Two

::: Sesshomaru's Dream :::

_Sesshomaru raced through the trees, chasing his unseen foe. It mocked him in its deep voice, spurring him on. "Come on, Sesshomaru," it goaded. "You are weak, and this is why your loved ones have died." The inuyoukai growled at the accusation. "Show yourself." He snarled into the mist that enveloped them. But his enemy merely laughed as Sesshomaru felt its presence fade away, leaving one parting comment. "You will never find me, boy. You are too young, too weak, and too cowardly." Even as Sesshomaru lunged towards the voice, he knew it was too late – the beast was gone._

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" A child's fearful voice broke through the dream, shattering the illusion. A slight moan escaped from his lips before he had the chance to stop it, and his eyes snapped open. "Rin." He answered. "What is the problem?" The human girl looked at him with apprehension in her eyes. "My lord was shaking, and...and moaning...and...and Rin did not know what to do, my lord, so she woke him up!" Sesshomaru looked at her, calculating. He had shown so much of a weakness in his sleep, and both her and Jaken had seen it... he decided on an action.

"Rin, you will speak of this to no-one, do you understand?" Sesshomaru intentionally made his tone firmer than normal, communicating the fact that this particular instruction was to be obeyed to the letter. She answered him as he knew she would. "Rin understands, Sesshomaru-sama." However, she looked worried about something. "What is the problem, Rin?" He asked. But she still looked hesitant. "My lord, was Rin bad to wake you up?" Sesshomaru frowned. He had not expected this question, and she looked genuinely anxious. "This Sesshomaru is not angry with you, Rin."

"What should Rin do if Sesshomaru-sama is like that again?"  
"I will not be like that again."

Reassured, Rin turned away and fell asleep once more. Sesshomaru remained awake – he would not make a mistake again. He was too vulnerable. So, sleep remained a non-existent possibility for the demon lord.

::: Elsewhere :::

The raven youkai stood on the edge of the cliff, his wings lifting slightly in the breeze. He gazed straight into the light of the full moon. His dark clothes were ragged and worn, but a closer look at them would have revealed that they had once been most luxurious, the property of a lord even. His hair was cropped short to keep it out of the way of his wings, and his face was square and thickset. He was very tall.

A second raven sidled out of the shadows. This one was shorter, younger – he appeared around twelve years old, although he was in truth much older, as youkai lived much longer than humans and therefore aged slower. He dressed very similarly to the older youkai, but his wings were not much more than stubs on his back. Raven youkai began to grow their wings around the same time they appeared to be fifteen or sixteen, but depending on their rate of growth this could be any age in actual terms. Thanks to the absence of his wings, he was able to grow his hair long, and did so. Also, he had space to hang a quiver on his back, and carried a hunting bow in his left hand.

"Koketsu-sama?" he asked, unconsciously tightening his grip on his bow slightly. The last time he had interrupted Koketsu while he was having one of his stare-at-the-moon-and-plot-evilly sessions, he'd got so angry that the young raven had run away and not returned for three weeks. But this was important, and hopefully he would see it that way. Koketsu turned to him.  
"This had better be good, Chiko." His voice was chilling, holding in it the promise of death. But then again, Koketsu always talked like that. Chiko swallowed.  
"I have located him." He did not speak the name of the one they sought – had anybody been listening, the news would have eventually been relayed to their prey, giving them advance warning.

"Aaah." Koketsu musingly let out a long breath. "I see." He continued. "Now, whether to have you find him and bring him here, or to go myself, hmmm...for now, I want you to maintain your surveillance of his position. I will inform you when I have come to a decision on our actions." The older youkai turned back to the moon again, indicating that Chiko should once again leave him to his thoughts. This he did.

**AN:**

**That was fun! Up as promised on Friday, sorry it's rather late in the day, and that it's so short. I'd forgotten we had visitors, oops, so I had to be polite for ages before I came and put this up. Enjoy!  
**

**This is short because it seemed like a good place to end it. Next chapter comes out on Sunday. However, if I get any reviews at all, it will come up as soon as I see the review. Please do leave your comments! It doesn't matter if you are not a member of this site as I allow anonymous reviews. **

**  
Oh, and these are the meanings of the names used in this and the previous chapter;**

**Akane - means 'deep red', the colour of the kimonos she always wore.**

**Tadashi - means 'right', 'correct', 'honest', 'truthful', and so on, but that has already been discussed**

**Chiko - means 'arrow' or 'pledge', both fit, as you will see.**

**Koketsu - means 'jaws of death', because he's just plain evil, naturally.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is extra long, to make up for the previous chapter being so pathetically short. Hope you enjoy it everybody and thank you so much for reading! I'm so happy to see I have readers all over the world!**

**Last Time: **_"I have located him." He did not speak the name of the one they sought – had anybody been listening, the news would have eventually been relayed to their prey, giving them advance warning._

"_Aaah." Koketsu musingly let out a long breath. "I see." He continued. "Now, whether to have you find him and bring him here, or to go myself, hmmm...for now, I want you to maintain your surveillance of his position. I will inform you when I have come to a decision on our actions." The older youkai turned back to the moon again, indicating that Chiko should once again leave him to his thoughts. This he did._

Chapter Three

Chiko opened the door to the large hut they had been using as a base. It had evidently been abandoned, probably a woodcutters hut – it was about as far from any form of civilisation as it could have been, very near the coast, in a forest that almost extended right onto the cliffs themselves. Although it looked perfectly normal on the outside, the inside was very unusual indeed, having been adapted for use by youkai.

Another young boy, appearing to be around the same age as Chiko, was standing in the middle of the room, a small orb of pale blue youki glowing in his hands. This second youth was an inuyoukai, with pale hair cropped short. He wore a dark kimono, and appeared to have no weapons. His only marking was a shruiken-shaped blue mark on his forehead. The boy studied the orb with an air of great interest, broken only by him looking up briefly when Chiko walked in.

Chiko spoke. "Kansai, do you have any further information on his whereabouts?" Kansai looked up from the orb, frowning slightly. "He is moving at a very slow pace." He answered. "If he continues at it, he will clear the forest he is in within six days, and get to his castle within another eight. We have two weeks until he is beyond our reasonable reach. He is assumingly heading on a roundabout route back to the castle, visiting the demonic villages on the way." As Kansai spoke, he allowed the youki orb to drain back into his fingers, leaving only a faint glow on the end of one to light the dark hut.

The raven youkai nodded. "Two weeks is more than enough. I took the liberty of informing Koketsu-sama that we have finally found his location."  
"And what does he want us to do?" Kansai asked. "Do we go find him and bring him back here kicking and screaming, or what?"  
"Koketsu-sama merely wishes us to maintain our watching. He has not yet decided, and will no doubt come back in from the cliffs when he has. All we can do is wait, really."

Kansai inclined his head slightly, and then turned away. "If you don't mind, Chiko, I'll get some sleep now. I've been standing with that orb all day and my legs have turned to lead."  
Chiko seemed upbeat. "Sure Kansai. I've not been doing much, so I'll stay up and wait for Koketsu to come back. I'll wake you up if anything interesting happens."  
"Thanks." Kansai replied, before collapsing onto a bed in the corner. "Wow, I'm knackered..." he drifted off to sleep before he so much as got the chance to remove his boots.

::: Elsewhere :::

Sesshomaru looked up as a messenger bearing his insignia strode into the clearing. He bowed respectfully to Sesshomaru and handed him half a dozen scrolls, then straightened, awaiting instructions. Sesshomaru observed the scrolls for a moment, and then addressed the messenger.  
"What are these?"  
The messenger, a wolf youkai, cleared his throat. "They are important messages that your secretary has deemed too urgent to wait for your return."  
"I see. And who is my secretary currently?" The youkai lord had had so many secretaries, they had began to muddle up in his mind."  
"Ridansei, my lord, an inuyoukai, the current general's brother."

The demon lord nodded, and turned to Rin. "Rin, go and occupy yourself elsewhere until I am done. Take Jaken with you." He wanted Rin out of the way so that he could read his messages in relative privacy. Also, there had previously been the occasional message detailing some very disturbing things that had happened in his lands and that he was expected to sort out, and didn't want Rin to accidentally catch sight of them. Rin beamed up at him – it was such a beautiful smile that she had, the same one that had captivated him so many months ago...was it more like a year now? He did not know.

The human girl ran off with Jaken, her playful voice rising as she told the toad what she intended to do. "Jaken, let's go and play hide and seek! It's such a fun game and I know you'll love it so much! Come on!" As she left, her voice faded slightly, but Sesshomaru's superior hearing could detect her voice from almost a mile away now that he was familiar with it.

Sesshomaru broke the seal of the first letter with his claws, frowned at it, and then handed it back to the messenger. "You will inform Ridansei that this is a complete waste of my time. This Sesshomaru has no interest in petty indulgences." The messenger nodded as his lord broke open the second scroll, muttering under his breath about inefficient secretaries. He then deftly caught the second scroll as it was thrown forcefully at him. "And the same for that one." Sesshomaru told him. "Petty." He opened the third, this one much shorter and with a much more important looking seal on it. 

The inuyoukai suppressed a look of shock as he read the letter.

_Lord Sesshomaru, _(it read)

_I have many resources at my disposal. These resources include a large network of, for want of a better word, spies. I was recently informed that your father, the honourable Inu no Taisho, has been spotted in the forest north from here, on the coast. As I am certain that no man would dare lie about such a grave matter, I would humbly recommend that you treat this information with a large degree of seriousness. If there is anything further I may do to assist you, do not hesitate to return this message with instructions._

_Your loyal associate,_

_Aiko Kogari_

Of course, the letter had been a lot longer and a lot more complicated than that. But Sesshomaru had long ago mastered the art of sifting through all the formalities and seeing the actual useful information that lay beneath. Sometimes he wished that all the rules and regulations of official procedures could just be dropped. It would save him so much time and paperwork for him. But then again, he knew that couldn't happen, and paperwork was just an accepted part of his role as the Lord of the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru was torn between immediately racing off to said forest, going to Aiko and demanding further information, and protecting Rin, along with all his other duties as Western lord. Realising the messenger was waiting for a response, he looked at him, handing the scroll back. Struggling to keep his voice level, he spoke. "You will give this message straight to Ridansei and inform him that I expect him to deploy six of my elite guards to the residence of the person who sent this, to enquire about this content." Then the inuyoukai frowned. "Are you capable of remembering that."  
"Of course, my lord, I have been trained to do so."

The other three letters were of no importance to him, especially after that piece of news. After he had sent the messenger away, Rin came up to him, having abandoned her game of hide and seek when Jaken had hidden up in a tree and refused to come down.  
"Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken is cheating." Sesshomaru looked down at her, distractedly. "Rin, we are leaving this clearing now. Inform Jaken that I know precisely what he is doing in that tree, that I find it disgusting, and that if I ever catch him doing it again then his shoulders will be strangely devoid of anything above them."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" she beamed before running off to relay his message to Jaken. Within minutes, he was down from the tree, Ah-Un was saddled, and they were flying this time, faster than they could have possibly walked through the forest with its many obstructions. They were heading for Bokusenou, the knowledgeable face in the tree that Sesshomaru had consulted on many occasions. If his father really was back, Bokusenou would almost definitely know. Sesshomaru's mind was in all different directions as he flew, and he was desperately trying to keep his emotions under control. He had tried so hard, and almost completely succeeded, to keep a lid on his emotions for the past five or so centuries, but it was unravelling. Between them, it seemed that this rumour of his father returning and the mere presence of Rin in his life were _really_ breaking through his tough barrier on his emotions.

Sesshomaru briefly considered sending her away for a while, but almost as soon as he thought of it, he recoiled at the idea. Humans were so fragile, both their bodies and minds so easily broken. He could not risk losing her. She meant too much to him, and he now realised why – as he had no son, his mind had settled on having a daughter, and as he had no mate, it had been content with an adopted one. The demon lord smiled regretfully, keeping his face turned away from Jaken and Rin. It would not do for them to see him like this, he knew.

:::Elsewhere:::

"Koketsu-sama, he has changed direction!" Chiko's voice broke through the irritable raven's thoughts, scattering them far and wide. He turned, murder in his eyes.  
"_What_ did you just say?"

Chiko swallowed and took a step back, narrowly avoiding walking into Kansai. "He is now going in almost completely the other direction, my lord. Unless we follow him now, he will almost definitely be out of range of our tracking spells within the hour." Koketsu growled menacingly, causing his two assistants to jump back even further.  
"I'll get you, Sesshomaru." He snarled. "I will get you and I will kill you even if it is the last thing I ever do."

**AN:**

**I am so sorry this is late again! Although it is still Sunday... hopefully for those of you with time differences it is not the middle of the night or Monday already or something. Look out for the next chapter on Tuesday, promptly BEFORE seven in the afternoon, English time.**

**Oooh...cliffhanger...the plot for this is now properly taking shape in my mind, and as it does so, my sequel ideas become even firmer. I now have not only a title – Shadows of Destiny – but also a vague plot. So there will be no gap between the two fics, as it will be ready by the time I finish posting this one.**

**Oh, and by the way, **_**where are my reviewers**_**??? I know for a fact that at least thirty – six different people have read this, and not a **_**single one **_**has reviewed, despite me specifically asking you to! Come on, people – reviews are good for the soul! So review, or I will set my special Author Powers on you.**

_**Youkai **_**– 'demon' in Japanese. Sorry for being inconsistent on this one and using both the Japanese and English word.**

_**Youki**_** – demonic power. **

_**Inuyoukai**_** – dog demon/dog youkai**

**The name Kansai – meaning 'first son' ('kan' means 'first' and 'sai' means 'son').**

**The name Ridansei – meaning 'clever man' ('ri' means 'clever' and 'dansei' means 'male' or 'man'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **** I finally got reviews! *jumps up and down like a crazy thing* They make me feel so happy! A big thanks to my reviewers;**

**Lord Sesshy-kun **

**Trich **

**Last Time:**_ Koketsu growled menacingly, causing his two assistants to jump back even further.  
"I'll get you, Sesshomaru." He snarled. "I will get you and I will kill you even if it is the last thing I ever do."_

Chapter Four

Koketsu was furious. "What is that idiot doing?" he snarled at Chiko. "Why on earth would he just randomly change direction? He must have some sort of reason!" Kansai stepped forward, tensed and ready to jump back out of reach again if Koketsu got angry at him for some reason. "Koketsu-sama, perhaps you should send one of us to follow him. It will be much easier to communicate his position, and we will be able to turn him from whatever reason he has changed his path." Koketsu began pacing again. "This would have been perfect." He raged. "I will never understand what goes on in that young fool of an inuyoukai's mind."

Then he stopped, and focused his glare on Kansai. "Follow him? How on earth would you do that? With your youki suppressed, you won't be able to use your speed." Kansai dropped his head and mumbled something, causing Koketsu to get annoyed. "For goodness sake speak up boy." He snapped. "I don't have all day." The young inuyoukai raised his head. "I...I was hoping, actually...I was hoping you'd...er...release my youki...actually..." Koketsu and Chiko both looked at him incredulously as though he'd just made the stupidest suggestion in the world, which he probably had. It was Chiko who spoke this time. "You know we can't. Your youki's too strong. As soon as Sesshomaru felt its power he'd come rushing over to find out exactly what you were."

Koketsu spun and looked at him with a 'w-o-w' expression written all over his face, and then broke into a grin that could only be described as pure evil. "Now _that_," he said, "Is a _really _good idea."

::: Elsewhere :::

Sesshomaru landed neatly on his feet a few metres away from Bokusenou. The old tree was asleep, so Sesshomaru walked up to him and tapped his trunk lightly as Ah-Un landed behind him, less neatly. Bokusenou woke with an irritated-looking scowl, which faded slightly when he saw who had awoken him. "Sesshomaru." He acknowledged. "What do you want from me?" The demon lord looked him straight in the eye. "I have had intelligence from a trusted source that my father has somehow returned. Can you confirm or deny this?" The tree stared at him for what seemed like eternity, until Jaken broke in with an impatient "Answer Sesshomaru-sama's question, tree!" He was sent flying by the end of Sesshomaru's boot for the millionth time in his pathetic existence, and wondered for the millionth time what he had done wrong.

Sesshomaru turned back to Bokusenou again, waiting for the tree to gather the necessary knowledge from his incredible mind. Finally he answered him.

"Your father is..."

**AN: **

**Hahahaha KILLER CLIFFHANGER!!! But you're in luck, my readers. This is like a taster chapter. The next, full length chapter comes out on or before 7pm on Tuesday, English time. **

**I have a massive urge to kill Jaken in the next chapter. If you mention your preferences on this when you review, I may change my mind/make his death very gruesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**** AAAARRRRGHHHHHH!!! I seriously cannot wait until I can finally get my own place. Its MADDENING living with parents! "Uh, I need to use the computer, please, I have people who want my next chapter." "Well I'm using it." "I only need it for like two minutes." "Tough." Anyhow…finally up...**

**Last Time: **_Sesshomaru turned back to Bokusenou again, waiting for the tree to gather the necessary knowledge from his incredible mind. Finally he answered him._

"_Your father is..."_

Chapter Five

"Dead." Finished Bokusenou. "Has been for centuries. Just rumours, unfortunately. Although there is the slightest possibility that his spectre is here. If it is, you and anybody else would be abel to talk to him at the very least. With the correct knowledge, it may be possible to give him a physical form, but it wouldn't last forever. Much like your half-brother's woman, Kikyo. He would be unhappy, though." Sesshomaru digested this information slowly. Still dead, and yet possibily able to communicate. He would have to look into this.

::: Elsewhere :::

Koketsu and Chiko stood in front of Kansai, fully armoured. "Try not to go berserk, or explode or anything." Chiko murmured to Kansai. "I know you're powerful, but try to keep a lid on it, okay?" The inuyoukai frowned at him. "I'm not an idiot, Chiko. I know how to control myself." Koketsu broke into the light argument with a single word. "Ready?" Kansai nodded.

Koketsu's voice rang as he spoke the words that meant Kansai's freedom.

'_Potestas olim obligatus _

_Iac existo solvo_

_Per mei vis vires_

_Ego solvo tui catena'_*

"Now we wait for Sesshomaru to come." He said.

It had begun.

*** What Koketsu said in the funny language (which was Latin) **

_**Power once bound**_

_**Now be free**_

_**By my own strength**_

_**I free your chains.**_

**AN: ****Oh, and I'd just like to say, just in case the lawyers are after me, that I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. I do however own my own characters, and the plot for this fanfic, and I also own a rubber bat called Daisuke, but that's a different story (Namely, **_**When You Can't Escape The Past **_**by **_**Obsessive_Goddess**_** {**_**Serephina of the Kamis**_**})**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** Late. Months, months, months late. But what can you do? It's here. Kindly do not question me on why it is so late. I will not give you a date for the next chapter, because I know that you won't believe me.**

**Previously: **

_Koketsu's voice rang as he spoke the words that meant Kansai's freedom._

_'__Potestas olim obligatus _

_Iac existo solvo_

_Per mei vis vires_

_Ego solvo tui catena'_

_"Now we wait for Sesshomaru to come." He said._

_It had begun._

Chapter 6

Kansai howled, a beautiful, powerful sound he had not heard in so long. Lifted off his feet by the upsurge of power, he threw his arms back, accepting what was his once more. Two smooth stripes, both blue, found their way along each of his cheeks, marking the further strength he had finally been given. His disproportionately small claws grew to their proper size as his whole body lengthened, his body forming into that of a fifteen-year-old. As he stretched upwards, his clothes became altogether too small for him, revealing further blue stripes, jagged this time, running along his hips and wrists. He smiled down at Chiko, now much taller than him. "It would appear that I have not gone berserk, nor exploded, Chiko. Indeed, I appear to be in rather good shape."

Koketsu rolled his eyes, throwing a bundle of two swords at the inuyoukai. "There you are. And now we wait, boys - the inuyoukai will come; there is no doubt about that. We are on his land, after all, and he will not allow a perceived threat to go unchallenged. Now go inside, both of you - I must think, and I need peace for that. In!" The two younger youkai nodded and headed inside, Chiko glancing up at Kansai. "You _are_ in rather good shape." Kansai smiled. "I know, Chiko. I haven't felt this good in years and years and...wait, I haven't felt this good in forever. It's amazing. Wordless."

The old raven watched them go, a small smile forming as he mused to himself. _Wordless...yes, that is what you will be, young Sesshomaru, when you realise what I have done and how I have fooled you. You idiot - and you thought you were rid of me. You will see, dog, you will see. All in good time._ His thoughts were interrupted by a normal raven that swooped down over his head, wings extended, and landed without dignity behind him. Koketsu turned, and saw the paper tied gently to the raven's foot. He bent down, the raven hopping onto his arm, and took the paper from it, quickly reading it.

_Koketsu-sama,_

_He is fooled. The youkai thinks his father is back. He will come all the faster in his belief that it is his father. He will think no-one else could have that much power and that scent. Sesshomaru will never realise what we know, and he never will until you have killed him and his questions are answered in the other world. He hasn't the mind for anything but his father - his grief has consumed him too much, and by shutting his emotions down he has aggravated the damage even more. I would suggest hiding Kansai. If he sees Sesshomaru, he may realise. He takes after his father, he is a bright boy._

_Aiko_

_P.S. - Bokusenou will be of no help to him. He is fooled also._

Letter in one hand, Koketsu snapped his fingers and watched it burn into ashes. It would not do for anyone to see it.

:::Elsewhere:::

"Jaken, you will take Rin to the half-breed. Leave her with the human girl that tags after him and then retreat to a distance where they will not see you. Watch over her - if any harm comes to her, it will be your head." Sesshomaru finished relaying his instructions and turned away from the toad's protests. If he was to concentrate, to find his father, he would have to be alone and without - his thoughts were abruptly broken by a surge of power that rushed past him, almost knocking him off his feet. A second later, he caught the scent of it and had to restrain himself from smiling like a child. He knew that scent - it was similar to his own and there was only one person who it could be. His father - and he was the only person who would have that much power, too. Sesshomaru had felt the strength of it as it passed him - his father was the only youkai he knew who could boast being stronger than him.

Sesshomaru started backwards as Rin peered up at him, then regained his composure. "Yes, Rin?"

"Rin does not want to leave Sesshomaru-sama." She answered quietly. "Jaken does not like her."

"He will neither harm you nor neglect you, Rin, if he knows what is good for him." Sesshomaru glanced over to Jaken. "Which he does. He will not dare. Go with him. I know that you get along well with the human priestess, and I haven't the time to waste on insecurities. Go. That is my final word on the matter."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama..." She was still unhappy, Sesshomaru could tell, but if his father really was back - this was not something he could risk missing. As soon as he saw Jaken, Ah-Un, and his young ward were gone and out of his sight, he broke into a run, demon speed. Although he knew that even at speed he would not reach the source of the power for at least a day, his heart beat wildly and his mind was filled with hope.

_Father, father, I am coming..._

And then a quiet answer.

_My son._

**AN:**** Whaat? Yeah, I know. All shall be revealed. Koketsu SO didn't plan for this. And for those who haven't realised who Kansai is, engage brain. I am not going to hand it to you on a silver platter. You're intelligent, you can work it out.**


End file.
